


Try a real tentacle

by menherariddle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menherariddle/pseuds/menherariddle
Summary: Azul finds Idia's cute sex toy collection.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Try a real tentacle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the ckntent I've seen of Azul nearly seeing Idia's dirty stuff or actuallying seeing it. Mindless tentacle porn and Idia collects cute sex toys hc screaming for the horny people starved of content.

Idia sat in shock. He never wanted for Azul to see this. It felt like he was down to 1 hp as avoided Azul's gaze.

In the open drawer he neglected to close fully and lock, which Azul seeing something strange in had opened, was Idia's favorite "toy." The TakoXXX from Monstrocicocks, in size M and soft firmness, making it a bit bigger than Azul's hectocotylus and just as squishy. The electric blue dildo sat next to a fleshjack and multiple vibrators, along with some bottles of lube and detergent for cleaning sex toys. Various charging usb cables for the vibes also littered the drawer. Along with a cute set of anal beads, each one a different pastel color that made them look like candy.

"Azul-shi! It's not what it looks like-I…"

"This is that dildo based on octopus merman genitals, is it not?"

"I usually have that drawer locked, it's just a few things that need to go back in there drying and recharging."

Azul looked over at Idia as he embarrassedly lifted up the upside down plastic bin on his desk he hastily put over the naught items when Azul arrived with a book he had forgotten in the club room.

There was a freshly washed small werewolf knot dildo in a cute pastel pink color and an onnahole in a transluscent lavender on a small drying rack. Next to them was a cat paw shaped vibrator plugged into a cable. 

Idia still couldn't even look at Azul as he continued to speak.

"Woke up under the lust status effect and had to take care of it this morning."

Azul chuckled.

"You like nonhuman genitals, I see?"

Idia finally looked over at Azul, but didn't dare to meet his eyes.

"Yeah. The tentacle one is a bit big for me, I'm still getting used to the size. So I use the werewolf one more as it's more of a beginner size. Though I use just the beads and a vibe most of the time."

Idia slumped down realizing how lame that probably made him sound. 

"I'm not like some weird pervert or anything. I don't fap all the time, I'm just a normal guy who gets kinda horny sometimes. And kawaii sex toys help me get release." 

Azul chuckled again.

"Want to try a real tentacle?"

Idia's hair flames turned pink and his face was red as he tried to process what Azul just said. Did he really say that? 

"AZUL-SHI?!"

Before Idia knew it, Azul had taken a toy out of the drawer.

It was a vibrator made to look like a magical girl wand. Azul turned it on and pressed it to Idia's crotch about where he guessed his privates would be. When he heard a soft moan in response, he started to adjust the speed until he found the one that it seemed Idia found most pleasurable.

When he noticed Idia was very erect he took a small potion bottle from his pocket and took a sip. Suddenly his legs became tentacles and he stood before Idia in his true form.

He gently pulled down Idia's pants, and giggled at his kitten boxers. He teased Idia's privates through his boxers a little with the vibe before pulling them down.

The tissue on the end of his hectocotylus was already erect from the sounds Idia had been making. He squirted some lube on the end, before making sure to lube up Idia well.

"Tell me what feels good, okay?"

"Okay."

Azul gently inserted his hectocotylus into Idia. The moan that escaped from Idia's lips was very cute. He tried to keep from gasping in pleasure as he explored Idia's insides with his tentacle member. He wrapped a free tentacle around Idia's waist, holding him close, and then wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Azul-shi… I like that…"

Azul continued at this pace, and pulled Idia into a kiss. 

The two made out as Azul continued to move his hectocotylus around Idia's insides. Soon they climaxed together, practically melting into each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"Azul-shi… that was… amazing… thank you."

"No problem, Idia-san… it's harder than you think to find someone who is open to trying tentacles here."


End file.
